Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 August 2014
06:05 Hi 06:20 r 06:31 hai 06:31 hai 07:00 ohai 07:00 3 main characters from 19 elements are here 07:00 wow 07:00 such luck 07:04 k 07:04 Yay. 07:04 I went on Omegle to find someone to translate a prn comic I'm reading and I found one. 07:06 k 07:10 Hi 07:11 test 07:11 hi 07:11 finally made a new plant. 07:11 actually PUBLISHED a plant in my game. 07:12 K 07:15 ohi 07:15 Ohio 07:15 Ohi 07:15 lolhi 07:16 I think I'll continue my game, Plants vs. Zombies (extended). 07:16 Who wants to join? 07:16 That game was abondened for a long time. 07:17 MememEMM 07:17 MEMEMEMememmememEMEM 07:17 lol 07:17 What job do ya wanna take? 07:17 Wb 07:17 Elec 07:17 look at 07:17 FlamingoPhoenixFeathers 07:17 Me EP 07:17 i know 07:17 I saw that crap 07:17 THAT 07:17 I KNOW THAT 07:17 ikr ReAp 07:17 the harass page 07:17 Time to add another user to my enemies list! :D 07:17 Sum b*stard made that 07:17 Oh yay 07:18 Elemental Plants or smth 07:18 I keep my enemies as a secret 07:18 btw why am i making loombands 07:18 What job do ya wanna take? 07:18 @CR 07:18 Artist 07:18 no wait 07:18 any 07:18 idk 07:19 http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1kttrcgFV1qdunv6.jpg 07:19 WARNING 07:19 MAJOR SPOILER 07:19 SPOILER of what? 07:19 Then prove yourself by making a picture of a pizza slice. 07:19 @CR 07:19 Lololol MvZ 07:19 and EP48 i want to join 07:20 Call me EP42, not EP48 07:20 And what as? 07:20 I wanna be idk EP 07:20 k 07:20 Good 07:20 srry 07:20 and oooookkk.... 07:20 probably Artist.. 07:20 or Botanist 07:20 whichever comes first 07:20 Then draw a pizza slice and DON'T use Paint. 07:20 K 07:20 brb 07:21 PIZZA SLICE 07:21 Or show me 5 of your created plants. 07:21 Going to comp 07:21 NOOOOOOO 07:21 Or maybe Photoshop Touch 07:21 WHY U DO DIS 07:21 NOOOOOOOOOOOOO 07:21 WMAG 07:21 IS 07:21 GLOB'D 07:21 D: 07:21 IK 07:21 D: 07:21 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:147964 07:21 D: 07:21 then who is cattailswelove 07:21 I will avenge him.. 07:21 I will complete his quest 07:22 Time to build the most powerful Pond Destroyer I ever built 07:22 OH COME ON 07:22 PIZZA SLICE 07:22 N UUU U UU 07:22 What's the matter? 07:23 Also, for Botanist, show me 5 of your created Plants. 07:23 five 07:23 ok i'll take botanist 07:23 Rockberry 07:23 What else? 07:24 Glowlight Peashooter 07:24 Wb 07:24 and view some of the plants in my game 07:24 Do all of your Plants have pictures? 07:24 aaand can i use the plant from my old account?? 07:25 and yes... my plants have pics 07:25 Sorry Cyprind 07:25 I have to.. 07:26 EP 07:26 Super-peno 07:27 Trilement Pea 07:27 Windshooter 07:27 that's it! 07:27 They're yours? 07:27 yeees 07:27 K 07:27 3 Pea things 07:27 1 UO thing 07:28 which one 07:28 ! Good thing. 07:28 So................. 07:28 ................. 07:28 .. 07:28 . 07:28 . 07:28 . 07:28 . 07:28 . 07:28 ............. 07:28 which is the UP 07:28 UO* 07:28 Super-peno 07:28 well 07:28 ...................... 07:28 i got it from... myslef 07:28 self* 07:29 aaand 07:29 actually i have SOOOMMEEEE deleted plants from my old account 07:29 Out of 100, 49 points 07:29 Sorry, but disqualified. 07:29 liiiiike.. Dark Blover and 07:29 Anything else? 07:29 Golden Chomper 07:30 Wanna apply for anything else? 07:30 like what? 07:30 Zombie Maker 07:30 and oh SRSLY 07:30 Almanac writer 07:30 WHY DID I FORGET ONE PLANT 07:31 Lightning Magnet 07:31 ooook 07:31 You're disqualified from Botanist, sorry. 07:31 ohk 07:31 so what else can i go into? 07:32 JOIN* 07:32 Almanac Writer. 07:32 i'm bad at that... 07:32 and zombie maker 07:32 All you have to do is write a good Almanac Entry for Toughberry. 07:32 bad too 07:32 ookk 07:32 lemme see 07:33 oooooh 07:33 OMG yay I have 2000 edits 07:33 ohk 07:33 this is just alpha almanac entry 07:33 i could... make it better..probably 07:33 soo.. here it goes. 07:34 Toughberry wanted to fight zombies like Bonk Choy, but all he can do is just make plants tougher. 07:34 k den 07:34 I rate it... 6/10 07:34 btw 07:34 To be Almanac Writer, you need to qualify 9/10 or above 07:35 what's the formulae for? 07:35 How much health each toughened plant recieves. 07:35 oooooooooooohk 07:35 im VEEERRRY bad at maths 07:36 I'm the exact opposite. 07:36 Hence my username. 07:37 k 07:40 What did you do? 07:41 Pisa Slice 08:47 read my comment lol 08:47 08:48 hmm 08:48 lol 08:48 Miles should be first 08:48 Gupps 08:48 hai 08:48 hmm does my new postname work 08:48 ohai 08:48 yup 08:48 hi 08:48 im fast at making 08:48 hi 08:48 OH 08:48 SO WHAT 08:48 OHAI ORB 08:48 i iz wunt to b admun cuz i iz wan to (jk) 08:49 EXPECT ME TO HAVE ON OF THESE WEIRD POSTNAMES? 08:49 im fast at making 08:49 I had 88 multiplayer battles, 4 private battles and 135 campaign battles. (In Supermechs) 08:49 HA 08:49 NO 08:49 ohi Orb 08:49 wb Orb 08:49 brb 08:49 Hi orbacal 08:49 ohai 08:49 hai orbeh 08:49 zomg why does my new postname not owrk 08:49 *work 08:49 hi 08:49 Orb, check your messages in your CC wiki wall 08:49 Hi 08:49 watching Cup[[]]cakes while listening to anime openings 08:50 (epicface) 08:50 asdf 08:50 i must do my homework 08:50 (epicface) 08:50 (epicface) 08:50 must turn on the Procrastinator extension 08:50 D: 08:50 Hey, Vicent. 08:50 brb for like 08:50 vicente* 08:50 Vicent underage 08:50 an hour or so 08:50 It's Vicente 08:50 Did he evr tell his age? 08:51 nop 08:51 ghfiuji 08:51 K 08:51 (epicface) (epicface) (epicface) (epicface) (epicface) (epicface) (epicface) 08:51 ok 08:52 Nuuu 08:52 y u do dis CR 08:52 y u shoot darts at Gupps 08:52 i cant chat 08:52 Uuu 08:52 good4u 08:52 I am dizgraz 08:52 im lagging with slow internet 08:52 *throws chat* 08:53 good Vincent 08:53 Internet, lag more 08:53 WARNING 08:53 THE NEXT LINK INVOLVES MILES 08:53 ???? 08:53 kleek link 08:53 lol 08:54 Vicente, how old are you? 08:54 what the fish 08:54 K 08:54 DETECTIVE 08:55 http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2011/333/8/5/apple_jack_x_rainbow_dash_by_tails66-d4hnf3a.png 08:55 lol wrong link 08:55 UNKNOWN 08:55 what? 08:55 UNKOWN 08:55 unknown 08:55 Stop spamming, please. 08:55 kstahp or be go 08:55 Click for free bacon 08:56 ok 08:56 i find the cup[[]]cakes in the code 08:56 Ok, how old are you? 08:56 has rly weird graphics 08:56 first what age are you then? 08:57 14 08:57 char 08:57 Kback 08:57 oh 08:57 im 11 08:57 Lol Im older than EP but he's smarter than me 08:57 UNDERAGED 08:57 ALERRRT 08:57 ALERRRT 08:57 ALERRRT 08:57 Hallo 08:57 ? 08:57 VINCENTIS UNDERAGED 08:57 ohai 08:57 LAWL 08:57 11 08:58 LAWLALAW 08:58 HE'S 11 08:58 PEA 08:58 ??? 08:58 LAWL PEA 08:58 Lol 08:58 13 IS NECESSARY 08:58 NAWT 11 08:58 UNLESS UR A SMART KID 08:58 I am not 11 08:58 He's an idiot. 08:58 I am older -.- 08:59 why CR 08:59 why u shoot darts 08:59 like always 08:59 Lolk 08:59 I WILL UNDO 08:59 YUSH UNDO 08:59 Nuuuu 08:59 UNDO THE PIC I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED 08:59 : 08:59 :P 09:00 Imma be lawl pea 09:00 klawl 09:00 YAY 09:00 hai 09:00 hi 09:00 WB. 09:01 Watch Cup[[]]cakes while listening to this... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruJHGKHOtTk 09:01 iz gud 09:01 you will be calm 09:01 Click here to get my password 09:01 , 09:01 such hax 09:01 k 09:01 much hax 09:02 cup[[]]cakes 09:02 I KNOW HOW TO DO IT 09:02 Cup[[]]cakes 09:03 oh sh*y 09:03 SECRET LINK BETWEEN CUP AND CAKES 09:03 gupps found out 09:03 FUUU 09:03 CAPSLOCK 09:03 #ChatLog 09:03 Ikr 09:03 nuuu 09:03 dangit gupps 09:03 Cupcakes 09:03 dangit 09:03 asdsadsad 09:03 lol 09:03 tro[[]]lo 09:03 creepy http://prntscr.com/492kcs 09:03 ;) 09:04 Give meh chatlog powahs Gupp 09:04 charmande red321 09:04 ? 09:04 we already have enough 09:04 dotheharlem[[]]shake 09:04 k 09:04 gupps[[]]ucks 09:04 "konami code" 09:04 lol 09:04 BACK TO HOMEWORK KBYE 09:04 nu 09:04 dun leev 09:05 nuu 09:05 ew RD and Twilight ew 09:05 #guppsucks 09:06 lets make chibi forms 09:06 hmm wat does CR's chibi looks like 09:08 idl 09:08 http://www.pinterest.com/mathieu007007/founddled/ wat only gurls? 09:08 kden 09:09 k 09:09 http://e-shuushuu.net/images/2013-03-29-568153.jpeg 09:09 i dont get whos the other 09:09 one 09:10 K 09:11 v 09:12 jn 09:12 m 09:12 lol 09:12 http://supermechs.com WTF IS GOING ON ON MULTIPLAYER CHAT (I am bomb in Supermechs, that's my mech's name) 09:14 ! |=33| p3|2\/3|2+3|) 09:14 Supermechs? 09:14 Wutisdat 09:14 dunno 09:15 Find out for yourself Lil' Grei 09:15 watch cup[[]]cakes while listening to anime openings 09:15 mute cup[[]]cakes 09:15 and thats how mvz laughed 09:17 Wtf why didn't my drone attack? 09:17 ur prob 09:17 k gonna try Supermechs 09:17 Legends of Steve 09:18 ZOMG 09:18 Aah doughnuts, a pro attacked me. 09:18 Dat mech on the loading screen looks like a robot from Spore :O 09:19 back 09:19 When was Battlemechs made? 09:19 idk 09:20 lol 09:20 hai 09:20 LOL the level 16 I were fighting a while ago just surrendered 09:20 Wee bee gupp 09:21 zomghi 09:21 registered into battlemechs 09:21 Now lets start tha game 09:21 looks pretty nice again 09:22 What's Battlemechs? 09:23 Oh i mean supermechs 09:23 Go on multiplayer chat and find me 09:23 I'll be named bomb 09:23 how do i get to multiplayer chat? 09:24 http://prntscr.com/492orp 09:24 Unlocked upon reaching level 3. @MN321 09:24 Kbak 09:24 (bloomerange):Where is my head 09:24 Oh 09:24 (bloomerang) :Where is my head 09:24 I am only level 2 09:24 @Rasen 09:24 lol 09:24 1 level to go! @MN321 09:25 EP 09:25 LOL I have 1008 battle points 09:25 what are you taliking about? 09:25 Yes? 09:25 09:25 the bud should be colored yellow and has red stripes 09:25 k 09:26 What's your mech's name in Supermechs? @MN321 09:27 LEVEL 3 UNLOCKED 09:27 Mech name? You mean nickname? 09:27 DuckJ 09:27 Yes. @MN321 09:27 My nickname is bomb because I pown sometimes 09:28 K 09:28 MasterLilNinjaGrei is my mechname 09:28 I am on multiplayer chat 09:28 Go to multiplayer chat then 09:29 I'm the guy who said "Oh, here." 09:29 k 09:29 I'm a level 14 :P 09:29 Oh lol 09:29 I'll give you free EXP then by inviting you to a battle, and then keeping to shut down my mech 09:30 So you can destroy me, 09:30 K 09:30 We need cookies emote :P . 09:31 Umm, how do i see private messages? 09:31 @Rasen 09:31 oh wait figured out 09:31 klol 09:31 Invited you to a battle MN321 09:32 I will keep shutting down 09:32 There is no message for me that you invited me...? 09:32 Invite me then 09:34 k 09:35 I got no rewards because your level was too high d: 09:35 @Rasen 09:35 hehe 09:35 You just can... uh... ahem... fight other players using the 2 swords and 2 people button thingy. 09:36 Lvl. 0 09:36 You always act like a premium in multiplayer fights 09:36 best level 09:36 can destroy Lvl. -2 09:36 I am level 14 09:36 back 09:37 wb 09:38 yay 09:38 Destroyed useless stuff to upgrade my weaponz 10:06 Awesoem 10:06 ur not Ben 10:06 Toughberry 10:06 It's an abondened plant. 10:06 And it's mine. 10:06 k 10:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQIUF4n0so8 10:07 The only comments it recieved were on the very day it was created. 10:07 . 10:09 Soo? 10:10 lol 10:10 Oh yay 10:10 IMy new postname finally works 10:10 *My 10:11 refresh to see it 10:12 Master Can you do something in my postname 10:12 ? 10:13 Not now 10:14 wow 10:14 weird postname 10:15 nooooo 10:15 lol 10:19 soo? 10:19 How do we edit our own postnames? 10:20 You cant 10:20 Only admins can 10:23 Yah 10:23 I know how but i am not admin 10:25 lol 10:25 me 2 10:28 ohai 10:29 hai 10:29 hi 10:29 I was thinking of having a page where you put your postname and it automatically becomes your postname 10:29 but that would lead to 10:29 other people editing your postname D: 10:30 and that would lead to harder questions for me to answer such as 10:30 HOW TO CSS 10:30 I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS CODING OMGOMGOMG 10:30 PLS MAKE ME A POSTNAME 10:30 PLS 10:30 NUUU 10:30 im gonna leave\ 10:30 HOW TO CSS 10:30 d: BYE 10:31 Hi 10:31 hai 10:31 hi 10:31 Hi 10:31 its starting to look like my comics on fanatal comics are... n't popular 10:32 but my game, PvZ The Channel is looking quite popular 10:32 51 comments 10:34 also... what would happen if 2 people made an rpg pvz game, would one be deleted for copying? 10:34 idk 10:34 i think not 10:34 i mean 10:34 if both has different stuff 10:34 it's aight 10:35 also... if zombies dont drown what happends when tangle weed traps them underwater 10:36 they get stuck idk 10:37 Can somebody allow us to post comments on [ this page]? 10:37 User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Members 10:38 Who here has the PvZ guide to protecting your brains? 10:38 Don't think of this as spam. 10:38 User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Membershttp://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Membershttp://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Membershttp://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Membershttp://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Members 10:38 Wow. 10:39 User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Members User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Members User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Members User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Members User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Members User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Members User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Members User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Members User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Members User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Members User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Members User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Members User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Apparatus Team Members 10:39 Yup. 10:39 It works. 10:39 (btw I put it here because i was in a gr8 hurry) 10:39 10:41 WARNING: DO NOT GO TO THE NEXT LINk. 10:41 http://plants-vs-zombies-rpg-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2324 10:41 If you want to join, ask me for the position you want, and tell me your skills. You will either get your reply in either 1 minute, 24 hours, or somewhere in the middle, because I live in the Philippines, and time zones, you know? Hope you guys will make a great team! 10:41 10:45 back 10:45 playing Supermechs right now 10:46 Im thinking of how to incorperate dungeons into my game 10:46 but why can't I not have a postname? 10:46 http://flamingoes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2091 10:46 No party yet (silly) 10:53 Plants vs. Zombies (extended) 10:55 Who here plays supermechs? 10:57 nut meh 10:57 btw ded 11:04 not me 11:04 also 11:05 I vs | 11:05 \ vs i 11:08 hi? 2014 08 03